


Just Another Day

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [63]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A fic to celebrate RDJ's 55th birthday. Also a response to prompt 10.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1163456
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: MCU_Fluff2020





	Just Another Day

They had been together long enough that Stephen knew not to make a fuss, and yet he couldn't help from leaving a note and a rose on the kitchen table before he left that morning.

Tony -

I know for you it's just another day. For me, it's a day I think of how different my life would be if you had never existed. I watched over you as you slept last night, and held on just a bit tighter, not sure if you noticed, but you seemed to sleep a bit easier than usual.

I hope you know just how important you are, and how very much I love you.

Happy Birthday, doll-face -

Yours, forever and always,

Stephen.

Tony yawned, in search of coffee, then saw the note leaning against the single red rose. He rolled his eyes, but slipped the sheet of paper from the envelope, read it once, then again and slipped it back into the envelope and leaned down to breathe in the scent of the flower, then pulled out his phone.

"Hey."

"Morning, sleepyhead."

"Thank you."

"It's the least I can do - I wish -"

"Take me to dinner tonight?"

"Really?"

"Please."

"Well, I suppose I could do that - you did say please, after all."

"Love you."

"Yeah, I love you, too."

"I'm going back to bed, see you tonight."

"Hmmm?" Tony rolled over to find Stephen slipping back into bed.

"I was halfway to work, when I turned around. I called in well. Christine laughed, wished you a happy birthday."

"So... I have you all to myself today?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"If you don't have other plans?" Stephen grinned back as he pulled Tony into his arms.

"I just cleared my calendar."

"Lucky me."

"No." Tony shook his head then pressed a kiss over Stephen's heart. "I am the lucky one."


End file.
